


PJ, the Empyrean Colonist (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [10]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first-ever video, so forgive me if the sound quality is bad.So, here's my first F-Zero oneshot, featuring GP Legend as well as the adorable alien, PJ.
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	PJ, the Empyrean Colonist (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PJ, the Empyrean Colonist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768726) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SI84DhuPLqg&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=1).


End file.
